1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notched single-edged thinning scissors, and more particularly, to a notched single-edged thinning scissors for use in thinning hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In barber shops and beauty parlors, scissors have conventionally been used in cutting hair according to the customer's instruction. Depending on the customer's hair style, the hairdresser uses notched single-edge thinning scissors to adjust the volume as well as the length of hair.
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional pair of notched single-edged thinning scissors 30 (hereinafter simply referred to as "scissors 30") comprises a blade 31 and a notched edge 33 which is supported on the blade 31 so as to pivotally move about a pivot 32. Each of the blade 31 and the notched edge 33 has a shank 35 having a ring handle 34. A cutting edge 36 is formed along the edge of the blade 31 facing the notched edge 33. Teeth 37 are formed so as to be spaced apart from one another along the side of the notched edge 33 facing the blade 31. A groove 38 is formed in the tip end of each of the teeth 37.
When hair is thinned through use of the scissors 30, hair is pinched between the blade 31 and the notched edge 33. As shown in FIG. 6, if the blade 31 and the notched edge 33 are closed in this state, the blade 31 and the teeth 37 overlap each other. A clearance 39 between adjacent teeth 37 is closed by the blade 31, thus creating a space 40. Hairs caught by the grooves 38 of the teeth 37 are cut by the cutting edge 36 of the blade 31. Hairs which are located so as not to overlap with the teeth 37 (i.e., hairs which fall within the clearances 39) are left uncut in the spaces 40.
As shown in FIG. 6, the space 40 is formed by means of a closing action of the cutting edge 36 of the blade 31. If the scissors 30 are moved while the hairs remain in the space 40, the hairs and the cutting edge 36 rub against one another. At this time, the cutting edge 36 engages with or becomes caught in the hairs, with the result that the surface of hairs may be damaged. Further, the thus-damaged hairs may give rise to split ends.
In order to remove the scissors 30 from the hair after cutting the hair through use of the same while the scissors 30 are closed, the hairdresser must handle the scissors 30 carefully so as to avoid damaging the hair. If the hairdresser is not accustomed to handling the scissors 30, learning the use of the scissors 30 takes some time.